


Silhouette

by Joveesia



Category: Tales of Xillia, Tales of Xillia 2
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joveesia/pseuds/Joveesia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludger's understandably upset, Gaius knows he's stressing himself out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silhouette

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from Chronosisakitty on Tumblr, they just wanted Gaiger with somethign from the game. Idk if I accomplished what they were hoping for (Or if any of you like it) but here we are! Title's from Owl City's song of the same name.

“You’ve been pushing yourself too hard, Ludger.” Ludger hadn’t heard Gaius enter his apartment. He knew he should have been concerned with his lack of attentiveness, he just couldn’t find a reason to care.

Ludger had been in a daze all day, the events following Julius’s demise haunted him. He knew he had to keep going, had to stop Bisley. He had to save the world at the cost of his brother’s life. Ludger just shrugged at Gaius, he didn’t want to think on it, he just wanted this nightmare to end.

Gaius was standing by the front door, watching Ludger’s lethargic movements, “You need to rest. You won’t be able to beat anyone if you exhaust yourself.”

Ludger barely put effort into shrugging his shoulders again, moving to the kitchen to at least make something for Gaius if he happened to be hungry. He felt the king’s eyes follow him the entire way, hearing him sigh after a moment. The soft clacking of his boots came closer as Gaius approached. Ludger just kept cooking, still despondent and numb feeling. He knew Gaius was right, he needed to pull himself together. It was just hard for him to.

Ludger felt Gaius put a hand on his shoulder, he figured he was going to spin him around and tell him to snap out of it. Instead, he felt Gaius’s hand tighten slightly before relaxing again, “You know Julius would not want to see you like this.”

Ludger dropped the spatula he was using, freezing at Julius’s name. He hated how Gaius was right, how Julius wouldn’t like how he was acting. He needed to get Elle, to stop Bisley, but he also needed to mourn. Julius was the only family he grew up with, he couldn’t just move on. He hated this, hated that his life had turned to into a cycle of neverending death and destruction. Gaius moved to turn off the burner on the stove and pull Ludger away lest he accidentally hurt himself.

“Come, you should rest. A nap won’t hinder anyone,” Gaius helped navigate Ludger to his room, staying near him just in case. After a bit of prodding, Gaius got Ludger to lay down, “If it doesn’t bother you, I will just stay out in your living room. I will wake you if need be.”

Ludger nodded slightly, “Yeah, sure…”  Gaius gave him a soft smile  before leaning down to kiss Ludger’s forehead. Ludger blinked, processing what had happened. They both knew they liked each other, he figured that was part of the reason Gaius was here in the first place and not someone else, like Jude. For the first time since Julius’s death, Ludger smiled.

_(It was small and fragile, but it was a step in the right direction.)_

Gaius lingered for a moment before turning around to leave Ludger be. He paused for a moment when he heard the younger man speak, “And Gaius?” The king moved to face Ludger again, awaiting the rest of his statement, “Thank you. I mean it.”

“It is no trouble at all. You know you are always welcome to talk to me should you need it. Now rest, I won’t be far,” Gaius left the room, leaving Ludger to try to sleep.

It didn’t take him as long as he thought, he drifted off after about ten minutes. He expected nightmares, night terrors even, but he slept soundly. Gaius came in and gently woke him up, saying that it had been four hours. Ludger had nodded, feeling at least a little bit better. He could mourn after this was all done, after they had saved Elle. He knew Julius would understand. Ludger rose from the bed, deciding to kiss Gaius on his cheek as he passed.

**  
**If anything serious was to happen between them, it wouldn’t come to fruition until after this was all said and done. They both knew it, they could still have the little moments though.


End file.
